French Turquoise
by Tie-dyed-julia
Summary: The turquoise-haired Teddy had always been taken with the pretty blonde Weasley, Victoire. That was obvious enough as the two of them were inseparable from a very young age, but will the two of them grow to be more than just friends? A collection of drabbles/one-shots for the Battleships event on Diagon Alley II.
1. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: So here we are! First Harry Potter fic that isn't The Decent One, and it's the pairing of Teddy and Victoire for the 'Battleships' event over at Diagon Alley II. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was May 9th when he first laid eyes on her.

Of course, the turquoise-haired two year old had begged his grandmother to see her right when she was born, but the woman told him that Auntie Fleur needed time to rest after giving birth to the baby, and she didn't need an excitable young boy asking her millions of questions.

Eventually, Andromeda had consented to visiting the week after.

"Bonjour, Andromeda—and bonjour, Teddy," the young mother lilted as she answered the door. Fleur looked incredibly tired, but it did not seem to detract at all from her natural beauty. "Please come in—Bill eez in ze living room with Victoire."

Andromeda walked Teddy into the cottage by the sea, and as soon as Teddy's eyes set upon the red-headed father sitting on the couch with the swaddled baby, he darted to meet them, eyes wide open in excitement.

"Uncle Bill, Uncle Bill! Can I see her?" the toddler asked as he dove onto the couch beside him.

"Easy there, Ted," Bill said with a small chuckle. "She's sleeping."

Teddy peered over the man's arm at the baby with a pout. "Aww… how come babies sleep so much?" he whined.

"It's because they develop the most when they're asleep," Bill replied.

Teddy looked blankly at the man, unsure of what he meant by that. "…Oh. Okay," he said. He then stared down at the baby in his arms. "She's so tiny."

Bill smiled at the young boy. "Do you want to hold her for a little bit?" he asked.

Teddy nodded with a smile. "Yeah!" he replied.

"Alright, then. You need to be _very_ careful with her, understand?" Bill asked.

Teddy nodded again, smile replaced with a more serious look. "Yes, okay."

"Hold out your arms in front of you," Bill said.

Teddy held his arms out in front of him as told, and Bill put the sleeping baby in them. "You need to support the head, Ted," Bill said, moving Teddy's arm so it cradled the baby's head.

"Why?" he asked, looking up from the baby to her father.

"Her bones still need to grow so she can support herself, but until then someone else needs to help keep her head up so she can breathe."

Teddy's eyes widened, and he suddenly looked worried that he would break her. "Oh…" he said, squirming uncomfortably.

Andromeda joined her grandson in the living room, and smiled down at him with the baby in his arms.

"What do you think, Ted?" she asked.

Teddy gave a short pause, thinking over his answer carefully. "… Can she play with me when she gets bigger?" Teddy asked.

"Of course you can, Teddy dear, as long as Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur say it's okay," Andromeda replied.

Teddy smiled wide and hugged Victoire a little closer to himself. "I love her lots, then," he said.

The baby opened her eyes and looked up at Teddy, blinking curiously at the turquoise-colored blob that she saw.

"Hello Victoire," he said. "I'm Teddy. We're going to be best friends."

The baby's face suddenly scrunched up in a frown, and Victoire started crying loudly, giving Teddy a little start.

Bill couldn't help but laugh a little as he took his daughter from the small boy's arms. "It's okay, Ted, she's probably getting hungry. I'll take her over to mummy."

Teddy was convinced for a year at least that Victoire had absolutely hated him, but once she was able to stand on her own, Teddy and her were inseparable.


	2. First Date

It was the summer of 2013 the first time they had gone on a date, and Teddy was an absolute wreck leading up to it.

It wasn't like he hadn't been on a date before. He had. He'd been on _several._ It just hadn't been Victoire, so he was frantic while getting ready. The blonde had been the one to initiate the date, so she was going to meet up with him at his grandmother's house and they would go out from there. Teddy wasn't exactly sure _when,_ though. She just said the date, but not the time.

"Graaaan?" Teddy called out of his room to his grandmother.

"What is it, Teddy dear?" she called from the kitchen.

"Have you seen my leather jacket?" Teddy called back.

"It's in here, Ted—now, would you come out here instead of shouting?"

"Fine!" the teenager groaned with a roll of his eyes, but went out to the kitchen nonetheless.

He was greeted both by his grandmother—and Victoire, who couldn't help but smirk at the surprised look on her date's face. Rubbing the nape of his neck was all Teddy could do to keep away the soft pink color that spread from root to tip in his hair when he was embarrassed. "Oh—hullo, Vic, I didn't expect you by for a half hour-"

"You were going to wear that leather jacket, huh? It's hot as the devil out today, it wouldn't have impressed me much if you passed out from heatstroke." Victoire said cheekily.

"Right-" Teddy simply replied, with a clear of his throat. "Gran, you said you'd tell me when Victoire came."

"Oh, did I?" the grandmother replied innocently, as she tried to hide her smile by sipping her tea. Victoire couldn't help but giggle at the scene. "Goodness me, I must have forgotten."

Teddy couldn't help but smile. His grandmother had taken up the hobby of embarrassing him in front of his dates; possibly to make up for the lack of parents to do so. "Gran!"

"I'm sorry, dear," she said, then patting Victoire's hand before getting up out of her chair. "It was very nice catching up with you again, Victoire—send your parents my love."

"Will do, Mrs. Tonks," Victoire said with a smile.

Andromeda crossed the far side of the kitchen—kissing Teddy on the cheek once he leaned down for her. "Promise me you'll behave, dear," she said, looking into the eyes of her grandson.

Teddy rolled his eyes a little as he saw Victoire still reveling in his embarrassment from the table. "I promise, gran. I can't promise for Vic, though," he said with a wicked grin, earning a scoff from Victoire.

Andromeda laughed. "Good bye, you two. Teddy, you know your curfew."

Teddy heaved a sigh. "Yes, gran. Come on, Vic, let's head out-" he said, holding out his hand, ushering for Victoire to take it.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Tonks, have a nice evening," Victoire said with a wave, as she joined Teddy on the other side of the room and took his hand.

"See you later, gran! Love you!" Teddy said without a backward glance, as he and Victoire made their way out the door.

Andromeda smiled sadly. "Love you too, Teddy."

The two of them went out to the carnival for the night and Teddy's clumsiness followed him around to almost every single booth they stopped by; Teddy was soaking wet and paint-stained by the time they got home, as was Victoire. Despite the hiccups in the plan, the two of them had grown closer because of it—prompting the two of them to go on several more dates, each with more and more success.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, hello! A note about the characterization... I like to imagine that even though Teddy is usually a very stand-up guy, Victoire is the more dominant personality in the relationship.  
**

 **Also, although the prompt was 'First Date', I wanted to more about first date nerves than anything, because I wanted to write of a ruffled Teddy who's a bit out of his element in a way. :p**


	3. First Kiss

They shared their first kiss on Teddy's fifteenth birthday, at a surprise party that his dorm mates were holding for him in the Hufflepuff common room.

All of Teddy's friends from his year were there, as well as a stray few Hufflepuffs who had been in the common room already. Victoire hadn't been invited initially since she was two years below them as well as in a different house, but Teddy insisted to his friends that she should stay when she came with her Hufflepuff friend and a gift. After all, she was his best friend outside the walls of Hogwarts, so he wasn't going to blow her off when she came by.

"What do you say to a little spin-the-bottle, eh, Ted?" One friend of Teddy suggested, waggling his eyebrows as he held an un-opened bottle of butterbeer aloft.

"Oh _come on_ , that's hardly appropriate for a party with several first-years," one girl scoffed.

" _Merlin,_ Holly. It's a party, would you lighten up?" The friend asked, rolling his eyes at the brown-haired girl.

Teddy laughed. "I agree, let's do it!" he shouted. Teddy's friend passed him the bottle, and most of the partiers assembled in a circle beside Teddy as he placed the bottle in front of him.

"You spin first, since it _is_ your party, anyway," Teddy's friend said.

"Yeah, as if I'd let you go first anyway, Luke. You'd end up snogging everyone in the whole room," Teddy said with a smirk, then spinning the bottle.

The bottle spun around a few times, until it finally landed on Victoire, prompting her delicate cheeks to flush while everyone surveyed the look on her face.

Teddy's eyes widened at the bottle's 'choice', and his turquoise hair turned the bright pink that tended to show itself whenever he was embarrassed. The two of them had always been like family to each other—he was sure a few of his friends thought of them the same way, just a pair of cousins—so he was a little off-put by the prospect of kissing her. "Uhh, I think I'll just spin again-" he said, leaning forward to spin the bottle again.

"Uh-uh, that's against the rules, lad," Luke said. "You'll displease the party gods! Just _kiss her!"_

Victoire, while likely dreaming of this moment, put on her bravest face when she saw how displeased Teddy seemed to be. "Ted, you don't have to do it if you don't want to-"

While Victoire was in the middle of the thought, Teddy leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. A small, chaste kiss of course, but a kiss nonetheless. The feel of her lips on his was one he wasn't expecting to be so nice—not entirely, anyway. She kissed him on the cheeks several times since they had first met, but they never kissed on the lips before. It was only a twenty or thirty second kiss, but Teddy felt like it was forever.

He couldn't think of her the same way after that kiss, but in a way that he never expected. He only hoped her father didn't hear about it, because surely he would kill him for letting her play spin-the-bottle.

* * *

 **A/N:** adusdakdj HOLY-moly, I had not expected for this chapter to take so long. I wanted to write something including a party, but was having a little trouble getting everything together.

Also, for anyone who is reading The Decent One-a little cameo of Teddy's fellow Hufflepuffs, Holly and Lukas.


	4. Meeting The Parents

It is the second of May, 2015, and she has never seen him look so utterly upset. When the memorial for the Battle of Hogwarts rolled around, Teddy would try his best to put on a brave face for Victoire's sake, since it was her birthday. This year, though, he couldn't put aside the heartache bubbling inside of him as the headmistress of Hogwarts recalled the names of those whose lives had been taken seventeen years ago; including the parents he had only known for a month before they were murdered by Lord Voldemort's vicious followers. Victoire and Teddy stayed back behind the crowd instead of moving up front with Victoire's family, as Teddy didn't want to distract the others from their mourning.

"I'm sorry, Vic," Teddy mutters to Victoire as he tries in vain to wipe the tears from his face. He had never felt quite so embarrassed in all his life. Crying in _public?_ And worse, crying in front of his girlfriend? On her birthday? Pathetic. Teddy hadn't said anything about it, but Victoire could tell from the severe look on his tear-stained face that he was beating himself up for showing weakness.

"Teddy, don't you apologize. You have every right to cry," she says as she gives his hand a squeeze. "I can't even imagine how much it must hurt, Teddy, but it's not going to stop me from trying to understand."

Teddy doesn't respond immediately, except with a small nod. Victoire turns her attention to the memorial, and Teddy finally says a quiet "Thank you", trying his best to calm himself down.

Victoire has a small smile on her face, and she turns to him. "Come on, do you want to get a bit closer to the monolith? I haven't ever seen it up close."

Teddy steels himself, taking a deep breath then exhaling, before turning to face Victoire with a small smile of his own. "Yeah, we'll get closer."

Victoire leads Teddy through the crowd, and Teddy mutters a quiet "sorry" to everyone who complained. The couple found their way to the front of the crowd, by Victoire's parents and other relatives, who attended the memorial every year. Victoire's father claps a hand on Teddy's shoulder as they join them, giving him a sorry smile, before he turns back to hear McGonagall pay homage to the fallen heroes.

"Many lives were lost; some were young, others much older. I know that there is nothing I can say to bring back those who died in battle, no way to bring back the students who died when they were far too young to even think about a war, as well as those who had left behind loved ones to fight for a cause," McGonagall says as she glances not-so-subtly to Teddy, whose eyes are trained on his parent's names etched in the monolith.

"I can say without a doubt that these brave men and women are proud that they had died for a cause so noble, and that they would certainly be proud of what the next generation has become: A generation of peace."

McGonagall stepped down from the platform which she was speaking on and the crowd applauded, including Victoire who was now teary-eyed as she took in the names on the monolith. Although she had known that the day of her birth was the anniversary of the being won; the gravity of the sacrifice, both by those who had fought, and those who lost their loved ones—wasn't fully realized by her until this moment.

Especially for the turquoise-haired boy who put on a brave face every year for her and pretended he was fine for her sake. The thought was too much for her to bare and she sobbed into the front of Teddy's nice shirt, saying, "Oh Teddy—I-I'm so _sorry!_ I know your parents were part of the war, but I didn't—they're _gone_ -"

Teddy wrapped his arms around her and he said, calmly but with pain still in his voice, "It's fine, Victoire, it really is. It isn't your fault. I'm just sad they couldn't meet you."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all, even though I missed the deadline for the event, I'm going to continue writing for this challenge until I finish it! This one was a bit different, because Teddy met Bill and Fleur before Victoire was born. I thought that Vic and Teddy visiting the memorial for his parents would generate a bit more of a story. The next one should be fluffy and happy to counteract this one!**


End file.
